


run away from the trouble (i'd still wanna save that light in your eyes)

by elliestars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I’m just gonna leave this here, One Shot, Romantic Tension, Scorptra, come get y'alls romantic tension, god looking back at this it’s legit so bad, read ur own risk tbh, scorptra hate gets shot ON SIGHT, some gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliestars/pseuds/elliestars
Summary: The Crimson Waste isn't dead after all.Gangs, gathering together, partying in a first one's ship... tired, sweaty, drunk people clasping each other, yelling happy absurdities....maybe this is what Catra's always wanted.At least, that's what Scorpia thinks.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	run away from the trouble (i'd still wanna save that light in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> future ellie: there is no hope in fixing the wasted potential that is this fic so im prolly gonna rewrite it at some point :(
> 
> anyways hi hav fun reading this pile of speedrunt shet

"Yeah, who's ready to keep on partying for our awesome Force Captain?" Scorpia called out, raising her hand. 

The dozens of people, with all kinds of leather jackets, knives and knaves, toothy grins and bleeding scars, all jumped up and cheered. Catra smiled, leaning over in the driver's chair of the spaceship. _They're probably all drunk_ , she thought. 

It's weird, but the good kind. Catra remembered only a day ago, when she thought she'd die right here, in the Crimson Waste. Hordak had sent her out, not suitably as a punishment, but to find first one's tech. Catra, upon wandering through the twists and turns and barren flats of the Crimson Waste, found life like she'd never seen before. Of course, Scorpia was there too.

Scorpia. A name that didn't feel so new to Catra, unlike it did when they first met. It rolled off her toungue. Scorpia appeared to really click with her. Catra didn't feel the same. Now that she thinks about it, Catra never really felt the same about anything. Now, though.. everything's different. They're away from the Horde. the Fright Zone. Hordak. Shadow Weaver. Their troubles. She lifted her gaze over to Scorpia. She was waving, greeting people, smiling brighter than she ever had before. The pink flush on her cheeks grew brighter with ever interaction. Catra felt something strike her then. Not like a knife in her back, or like claws on her face, but.. like someone had stuffed a pillow on her face. She felt hot. Stuffy. Almost as if she was gonna suffocate. She felt the red flush on her face spreading.

\-----

_Snap out of it, Catra! You're doing it again!_

_\-----_

_"Catraaa!_ Earth to Catra! Hey! Hello! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" Scorpia kept nudging Catra's shoulder. Catra shot up, scrambling to stay on the chair. "Aah! Scorpia! Wha-what is it? What do you want?" Catra panicked. Wait... had she been drifting out for that long? "You were sitting there looking at me for a long time. I thought you'd fallen asleep with your eyes open. You okay?" Catra sighed. She felt sweaty and uncomfortable. It didn't help that there was a drunken load of people on the ship, clustering and clamming together, breathing hot air, drinking heavily...

"I just... need some fresh air, I guess." Catra sighed. Scorpia beamed. "Come with me. I think I wanna show you something." Scorpia help out her pincer. Catra hestitated before clasping her sweaty hand on it. Scorpia then started leading Catra out the door of the spaceship. Catra stroked her hand gently against Scorpia's pincer. Everything around them felt blurry. She felt sick, and nauseated, maybe some fresh air could help.

\-----

_I don't want her to think I'm stressed... everything feels strange._

\-----

Scorpia led Catra outside. Catra's eyes had started closing while they were walking, but she was smiling. The cold air outside the ship hit her immediately. Weird. She'd pretty much expected the Crimson Waste to be hot at night aswell. But this felt.. refreshing. She inhaled, and exhaled, opening her eyes. She looked up at Scorpia. "Are you okay now?" Scorpia said, putting her pincer on Catra's shoulder. Catra chuckled, nudging Scorpia's pincer off her shoulder. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I'm gonna be okay." Scorpia smiled. "You know, this trip to this Crimson Waste and all.. I was actually kind of scared. I thought we'd be eaten by a large cat, or whatever. But this? This.." Her voice trailed off. Catra focused on her smile. It wasn't forced, as it usually wasn't, but it was brighter. She'd really only seen that smile when they won a mission, or captured a new base..

..or whenever she was with her. Catra immediately felt red flush creeping to her cheeks, and down her neck.

"I kind of thought that we'd be spending the night in that cantina back there, surrounded by people pointing knives at our throats. I gotta say, this is a lot better." Scorpia sighed happily. "I don't have to worry about accidentally hitting someone with my stinger, or dropping supply boxes on my foot.." Scorpia continued. Catra nodded. "I don't even have to worry about Hordak. To be honest, ever since he promoted me to second in command, I've only grown more unsuprised by him." Catra shrugged. Scorpia laughed. "He never knows when to stop being angry. 'Look at me, I'm big scary Hordak. Get out of my room, rawr.'" Catra giggled. "That's accurate." 

There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"You know, Catra, I was thinking. Maybe we could stay here," Scorpia said, grinning. "Stay here? What do you mean?" Catra put her hands on her hips. "Like... I don't know.. run away from the Horde. We don't have to be controlled by Hordak, or Shadow Weaver. No rules, no expectations, just you and me." Catra felt her face go red. She felt that same hot, drafty feeling from earlier. But this time, it was seizing control of her body. Of her mind.

\-----

_No rules, no expectations, just you and me._

\-----

"I-I don't know Scorpia. I've been with the Horde my entire life, I-I can't just leave.." Catra trailed off. She looked away, hoping really badly that Scorpia wouldn't notice she turned red. Scorpia looked at Catra. "It hurts to think about, but.. maybe it's for the best." Catra huffed. "You don't know that. Maybe the Horde will get better." She crossed her arms. "No, it won't. It never will."Scorpia firmly responded. Catra turned sharply towards Scorpia, their faces only inches apart. "Well, maybe you don't know me like you think!" They looked at each other quietly. It went immediately silent. Catra sighed, and started turning to walk away. "Scorpia, I'm sorry for yelling--"

All of a sudden, Scorpia kneeled down and pulled Catra in for a warm embrace. Catra gasped. She felt Scorpia bury her face in her shoulder, and grasp her arms around her tighter. "If you don't want to leave, that's okay. But please, just stay here with me." Scorpia's voice was muffled, but Catra could hear every word clearly. Catra buried her face in Scorpia's shirt in return, pulling her arms around her tighter.

\-----

_But please, just stay here with me._

\-----

"Thanks, Scorpia." Catra said, pulling away. "No problem. I thought you could use a hug right about now." Catra started walking away to go back inside. 

"Hey, Scorpia? I wanted to ask. Has Hordak every actually said anything to you?" 

"Actually, no, but I just wanted to make fun of him."

**Author's Note:**

> alright! so hi, first she-ra fic, and lemme give you a lil' context before i go on.
> 
> when i first started watching she-ra, i didn't instantly ship catradora. (i know, kill me, or whatever) but when i got to season 3, and i started to see everything between scorpia and catra, i went "OOOOOH THEY GAY" and basically, this entire fic was born. now of course, i do ship catradora, but i still really warm up to scorptra as a reminder of.. well, older times. hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> ALSO THERE WAS GOING TO BE A KISS IN THIS FIC BUT I LITERALLY COULD NOT FIT IT IN. anyways, hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
